L'aube de l'agonie
by Eschyle
Summary: One-Shot se déroulant après la fin du 3x09 : Damon n'arrive pas à accepter la perte de son frère et s'enferme dans sa souffrance.


**Titre :** L'aube de l'agonie

**Auteur :** Eschyle

**Source :** Vampire Diaries

**Genre :** Angst et un peu Romance

**Rating :** T car c'est un peu trop dur pour du K+

**Paring :** Damon/Stefan et Damon/Elena

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas les miens, ils appartiennent à Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson.

**Résumé :** L'histoire se déroule après la fin du 3x09 : Damon n'arrive pas à accepter la perte de son frère et s'enferme dans sa souffrance.

**Notes :** Après un tout premier one-shot Supernatural l'an dernier, j'ose enfin revenir pour un second one-shot, basé cette fois-ci sur TVD. Je voulais écrire du Delena, mais je crois qu'au final ce petit texte est plutôt Damon/Stefan, à vous d'en juger, le résultat me plaît assez en tout cas !  
>N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, je réponds par mp à toutes les reviews.<p>

* * *

><p>Il se détourna lentement d'elle, encore tremblant des évènements du jour.<p>

Son frère, son ombre, celui qui marchait toujours deux pas derrière lui, les sourcils froncés masquant son sourire attendri, venait de quitter sa route, de décider seul de prendre un autre chemin. Et en dépit de toutes ces années passées à pester contre lui, à simuler sa haine, à jouer au plus détestable des deux, Damon pleurait intérieurement la disparition de cet autre lui-même, qui avait choisi de l'avoir éternellement à ses côtés, ce soir de 1865.

D'un pas lent, sans trop savoir où cela le mènerait, Damon monta les escaliers du manoir, et soudain des souvenirs éclatèrent devant ses yeux, comme une myriade d'étincelles de nostalgie.

_Lui, riant, se faisant pourchasser par un Stefan âgé d'à peine une dizaine d'années. Il avait volé son jouet et s'amusait à regarder son frère qui tentait de le rattraper en chouinant et poussant de hauts cris. Celui-ci, emporté par son élan et son mécontentement, n'avait pas prêté attention au pli du tapis dans les escaliers et avait chuté. Damon l'avait réceptionné dans ses bras, avait soupiré devant sa maladresse et lui avait rendu son fusil de bois en se moquant gentiment de lui, avant de lui ébouriffer sa tignasse châtain en souriant._

Damon secoua la tête, désireux de chasser ces souvenirs qui n'étaient vraiment pas la bienvenue dans ce moment de peine et de deuil. Car oui, c'était un deuil qu'il vivait : avec ces mots, cette phrase, « _Nous devons le laisser partir_ », Elena avait asséné une sentence de mort. Damon ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir pour avoir osé dire à haute voix ce qu'il se cachait à lui-même depuis tant de mois. Il aurait du se sentir libéré, libéré de ce devoir de ramener son frère auprès de celle qu'il aimait, libéré de ce devoir de jouer le héros et le protecteur, prenant soin de tout ce petit monde, veillant sur la ville et sur celle qu'il n'aurait jamais; il attendait avec espoir que le soulagement l'envahisse, en vain, il ne ressentait que du désespoir.

La vie n'avait plus aucun sens sans _lui_, ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre, leurs jeux d'enfants où ils se taquinaient étaient devenus des histoires d'adultes où ils se haïssaient, se blessaient, mais une chose était immuable et n'avait jamais changé : leur amour sans limite. Ils auraient donné leur vie l'un pour l'autre, même au plus profond d'un gouffre noir, ils auraient tout fait pour se garder saufs. Même dans la cruauté, l'inhumanité, le sadisme, la manipulation, ils s'aimaient. Même quand ils clamaient vouloir la mort de l'autre, ils s'aimaient.

Conscient de tout cela sans vouloir vraiment l'admettre, Damon entra dans la chambre de Stefan, sans réfléchir, puis resta debout au milieu de la pièce. Son regard errait sur les affaires de son frère, s'arrêtant par moment sur un objet plus personnel : un de ses multiples journaux, la photo de Katherine, un tee-shirt pendant lascivement du bord du lit, comme si Stefan venait juste de sortir s'abreuver d'une étudiante ou deux, comme si sa voix grave et rauque n'allait pas tarder à retentir dans le dos de Damon, suivi d'un de ses soupirs las de l'indiscrétion de son aîné.

Mais il n'y eu aucun son, aucune voix retentissante, juste le souffle de la solitude qui enveloppait Damon, le faisant réaliser à quel point il était seul. Pour la première fois de sa vie et de sa non-vie réunies, il était désespérément seul. Alors qu'il en était là de ses plus sombres pensées, un son arriva jusqu'à lui, enfin. L'écho traînant des pas d'Elena, hésitants mais pas effrayés, juste indécis.

Avec une voix qu'il voulait excédée, sans même se retourner, Damon tenta de la congédier : « _J'ai juste besoin de temps, pas vraiment le moment pour rédiger une épitaphe Elena, il n'est pas encore mort._ ». Mais ce qui sortit de sa bouche sonna davantage comme une demande, une prière, comme s'il espérait qu'elle allait lui répondre avec joie que Klaus était miraculeusement mort et l'ancien Stefan de retour, plus ennuyeux que jamais. Mais Elena ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, elle s'approcha et doucement, prudemment, comme si elle faisait face à un animal blessé qu'il ne fallait pas faire fuir, ce qui en un sens était le cas, elle effleura presque imperceptiblement les doigts de Damon.

Le geste avait beau être à peine discernable pour un humain normal, pour les sens sur-développés du vampire qu'était Damon, ce toucher provoqua une vague de chaleur humaine qui ravagea son corps et son cœur, anéantissant toutes ses barrières, faisant fi de sa colère, et finalement qui le transperça si profondément qu'il se sentit trembler. Trembler de douleur. Trembler d'amour.

En voyant Damon réagir de façon aussi émotive, Elena se sentit le devoir de le réconforter, de réparer ce qui avait été fait. Elle le contourna pour se mettre face à lui et, sans y penser, glissa ses bras autour de sa taille, puis se serra contre lui, le visage posé contre son cœur, elle pouvait presque l'entendre battre, revenir à la vie juste le temps d'une palpitation désespérée.

Quand à l'homme qui était le sujet de cet enlacement éperdu, il était en proie à un bouleversement intérieur sans limite. Dès l'instant où les doigts, les bras, la peau d'Elena était entrée en contact avec la sienne, il avait eu l'impression de mourir une seconde fois puis de revenir à la vie. Toute son humanité lui explosa à la figure, et les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, sans retenue, sans pudeur, glissant de son menton pour aller mouiller les cheveux d'Elena, qui l'étreignait toujours.

Et tandis qu'un tourbillon d'émotions plus puissantes et humaines les unes que les autres fouettaient son âme, il accepta. _Stefan était parti_. Il avait fait son choix, ils avaient fait tout ce qui était en leur possible pour le ramener, mais il avait pris sa décision sans la contrainte de Klaus, c'est en pleine possession de ses moyens qu'il avait décidé de s'en aller. Et eux ne pouvaient plus continuer à espérer, à attendre, à se battre. Non, il était temps pour eux de vivre à nouveau pour eux-mêmes, et plus pour le fantôme d'un homme qui n'existait plus. _Damon l'accepta_.

Silencieusement, il ouvrit les bras et les referma sur Elena, répondant à son étreinte avec toute la force de son amour, conscient du fait que s'il la lâchait, il se briserait de douleur.

En sentant enfin Damon l'enlacer et céder face à la réalité, Elena laissa échapper un léger soupir de soulagement : dans cet affrontement intérieur du vampire elle avait cru le perdre, un instant elle avait pensé qu'il allait simplement se rompre, et que rien ne pourrait le réparer. Mais cet équilibre qu'il avait trouvé était encore très fragile, et Elena savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui le ramènerait auprès d'elle, qui le sauverait de toute sa peine.

_Alors, l'humaine se haussa à sa hauteur, et délicatement, ses lèvres vinrent frôler la bouche et l'âme du vampire._


End file.
